1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of Semiconductor Devices.
2) Description OF Related Art
For the past several years, the performance of semiconductor devices, such as Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOS-FETs), has been greatly enhanced by the incorporation of strained silicon regions into the active portions of a semiconductor substrate, e.g. the use of compressively strained silicon channel regions to enhance hole mobility in P-type Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (PMOS-FETs). The presence of such strained silicon regions may greatly enhance the rate at which charge migrates in a channel when a semiconductor is in an ON state.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical strained PMOS-FET 100 fabricated on a substrate 102. A gate dielectric layer 104 sits above a channel region 106 and a gate electrode 108 sits above gate dielectric layer 104. Gate dielectric layer 104 and gate electrode 108 are isolated by gate isolation spacers 110. Tip extensions 112 are formed by implanting dopant atoms into substrate 102. Strain-inducing source/drain regions 120 are formed by selectively growing an epitaxial film in etched-out portions of substrate 102 and are doped either in situ or after epitaxial film growth, or both. In typical PMOS-FETs, the channel region 106 is comprised of crystalline silicon, while the strain-inducing source/drain regions 120 are comprised of epitaxial silicon/germanium which has a larger lattice constant than that of crystalline silicon. Strain-inducing source/drain regions 120 can impart a uniaxial compressive strain to the channel region 106. Such a compressive strain can enhance the hole mobility in channel region 106 of PMOS-FET 100, lending to improved performance of the device.
FIGS. 2A-C illustrate a typical process flow for forming strain-inducing silicon/germanium source/drain regions in a PMOS-FET. Referring to FIG. 2A, a non-strained PMOS-FET 200 is first formed. Non-strained PMOS-FET 200 is comprised of a channel region 206. A gate dielectric layer 204 sits above the channel region 206 and a gate electrode 208 sits above gate dielectric layer 204. Gate dielectric layer 204 and gate electrode 208 are isolated by gate isolation spacer 210. Tip extensions 212 and source/drain regions 214 are formed by implanting dopant atoms into substrate 202. Thus, the source/drain regions 214 are initially formed from the same material as the channel region 206. Therefore, the lattice mismatch between the source/drain regions 214 and the channel region 206 is negligible, resulting in effectively no strain on the channel region 206.
Referring to FIG. 2B, portions of substrate 202, including source/drain regions 214, are removed, e.g. by an etch process, to form recessed regions 216 in substrate 202. Subsequently, strain-inducing silicon/germanium source/drain regions 220 are formed by selectively growing an epitaxial film into recessed regions 216, as depicted in FIG. 2C. Strain-inducing silicon/germanium source/drain regions 220 can be doped with charge-carrier atoms, e.g. boron in the case of a PMOS-FET, which may be done in situ or after epitaxial film growth, or both. In an example, substrate 202, and hence channel region 206, is comprised of crystalline silicon and the film grown to form strain-inducing source/drain regions 220 is comprised of epitaxial silicon/germanium. The lattice constant of the epitaxial silicon/germanium film can be greater than that of crystalline silicon by a factor of ˜1% (for 70% Si, 30% Ge) and so strain-inducing silicon/germanium source/drain regions 220 are comprised of a material with a larger lattice constant than that of the channel region 206. Therefore, a uniaxial compressive strain, depicted by the arrows in FIG. 2C, is rendered on channel region 206 in PMOS-FET 230, which can enhance hole mobility in the device.
In order to improve performance in N-type Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (NMOS-FETs), a uniaxial tensile strain may be required to enhance electron mobility in the channel region. This may require the incorporation of strain-inducing source/drain regions with a smaller lattice constant than that of the channel region. For example, epitaxial carbon-doped silicon source/drain regions may be desirable for NMOS-FETs with a crystalline silicon channel region because the lattice constant of epitaxial carbon-doped silicon is smaller than that of crystalline silicon. However, selective deposition of an epitaxial carbon-doped silicon film can be difficult. Furthermore, subsequent incorporation of N-type dopants, e.g. phosphorus, into such an epitaxial carbon-doped silicon film may modify the film by displacing the lattice-incorporated carbon atoms. Such displacement of lattice-incorporated carbon atoms may reduce the lattice constant differential between the resulting source/drain regions and the channel region, effectively mitigating any performance-enhancing strain induced on the channel region.
Thus, a method to fabricate semiconductor devices comprising strain-inducing semiconductor regions is described herein.